Sveez
Sveez Sveez made the Thread Simulator. He's not important otherwise at all. The only reason he posesses the VIP role is because Tatsumaki rated the chance for him to get VIP a 9/10 once. Info On this Server He hates many things, but most of all his miserable existance. If a day passes without him making a joke about him dying or commiting suicide, you're pretty damn sure he had a good day. He sure likes memes, like everyone on Vaporwaveon's server. If you want to talk to Sveez, go right ahead (you don't want to, though). Real Life His real name is Janos, he is 16, and lives in Switzerland. He is currently a trainee as Interactive Media Designer near Zurich. His depression does not only show online. Some friends in real life also advised him to seek therapy, but he always declined. Behavior on the Server Sveez hides most of his statements and the fact that he wants to die behind varying numbers of ironic layers, memes, and general cuntiness, as seen on the graph on the right. This could be one of the reasons why he is no one's favourite person. Most common phrases Like with Kopsu, there is some slight repetation in Sveez's messages. Sveez's most common words and phrases are: * indeed * oshit * this is a question mankind has been asking itself for decades * i want to die Social media Don't follow. Unless you want to, of course. * Twitter: SajonEnt * Instagram: sajon.ch * Snapchat: jayness201 * Discord: Sveez#5397 * SoundCloud: sajon-official YouTube "Career" Sveez has way too many YouTube channels. He started with Sajon, a german channel which somehow gathered over 270 subscribers. Then he headed over to making music on SajonMusic, a channel which he also completely abandoned now. With a german friend he owns a trash channel called Kaqq & Cheise where he is most active at the moment. The most interesting channel for this community though has to be Sveez, because it's the only english channel of his. He's not that active though, mainly because of depression and demotivation. You can never know what kind of videos he will make, because he just does what he wants to do. Like stated above, Sveez made the Vaporwaveon Discord Thread Simulater, which is available here. Avatar Sveez has a self made drawing of a pear with a face as an avatar. When he first joined, it was just a PNG of a pear, though. Why that? Let a discord message of him from Feb 27th explain that to you. "So I joined this server but I had my real face as pfp at that time which I didn't wanna have on here, idk. So I just randomly took the first picture in my pictures folder, which happened to be a pear png (idk probably needed it for a video which i never finished)" "then it turned into a meme here for some reason lol" "so i drew an ugly pear myself" Name History The name Sveez has only been around since November of 2016, where he needed a new name for his english YouTube channel. In a moment of enlightenment, he took the name Sveez, because he's Swiss. Brilliant. Everywhere else online, Sveez has been pretty much using the same name since he was 11: Sajon, which is an anagram of his real name, Janos. Sveez has changed his nickname quite a bit on Vape's server. Here are some of the most notable versions: * ＳＶＥＥＺＷＡＶＥ * Sveezy! * DEATH TO SVEEZ * a horrible person * sVip Category:Users Category:Mods